Dahmerland
by Velence
Summary: Und da ist er – Chris Keller. Er ist der eine. King Prawn in beiden Händen. Geschützt unter einem Strohdach kontrolliert er mit seinen stechenden, blauen Augen die Umgebung, ohne zu ahnen, dass ich ihn beobachte.


**Autor: **Velence

**Titel: **Dahmerland

**Inhalt:** Und da ist er – Chris Keller. Er ist der eine. King Prawn in beiden Händen. Geschützt unter einem Strohdach kontrolliert er mit seinen stechenden, blauen Augen die Umgebung, ohne zu ahnen, dass ich ihn beobachte.

**Altersfreigabe: **ab 16 Jahren

**Disclaimer: **Alle in dieser Story verwendeten Charaktere und Grundkonzepte sind Eigentum der jeweiligen Rechteinhaber. Sie werden einzig und allein zu Unterhaltungszwecken genutzt. Eine Copyright-Verletzung ist weder beabsichtigt noch impliziert.

**Hauptcharakter(e)/Paar(e):** Dexter Morgan, Chris Keller

**Fandom**: Dexter/Oz

**Bingo-Prompt**: Anziehend

**Dahmerland**

Heute Nacht ist die Nacht. Es wird wieder und wieder passieren. Muss passieren.

In Miami gibt es tolle Hotels, schöne Frauen, ein glamouröses Nachtleben und leckeres Essen. Ich liebe das Meer, die Musik, die Lichter und das kubanische Essen. Schinkensandwich, mein Favorit für kurze und lange Autofahrten. Aber heute Nacht habe ich Lust auf etwas anderes. Es zieht mich weg von den wenigen Glamourecken zum Rest, der dreckig und düster ist. Genau dort bin ich zuhause. Dort wird mein Tisch gedeckt.

Und da ist auch er – Chris Keller.

Er ist der eine.

King Prawn in beiden Händen. Geschützt unter einem Strohdach kontrolliert er mit seinen stechenden, blauen Augen die Umgebung, ohne zu ahnen, dass ich ihn beobachte.

Auf dem Rücken seines graublauen Muscle-Shirts haben sich Schweißflecken gebildet. Sein Gesicht glänzt von der Luftfeuchtigkeit. Jeder halbwegs normale Mensch verbringt den Tag in klimatisierten Räumen. Ihn scheint die Hitze nicht zu stören; er genießt die warmen Temperaturen, das wenige an Stoff, das seine Mitmenschen tragen, die Mentalität von Florida.

Kein Wunder nach Oz, der Oswald State Correctional Facility, der er entflohen ist.

Mit seinen männlichen Zügen und den muskulösen Statur zieht er Blicke auf sich, dessen er sich sehr wohl bewusst ist. Frauen interessieren ihn nur am Rande, doch wenn hübscher Mann mit ihm Augenkontakt aufnimmt, flirtet er schamlos zurück.

Auch in Miami kann er nicht von seinen alten Gewohnheiten lassen.

Dumm nur, dass die One Night Stands für seine Verehrer tödlich enden.

_Meine genau genommen auch._

Seine Akte ist gut gefüllt: Mord, zwei Mordversuche, Angriff mit einer tödlichen Waffe, Raub, Alkohol- oder Drogenmissbrauch am Steuer und leichtsinniges Fahren. 88 Jahre, frühestens Bewährung nach 50 Jahren. Bereits als Jugendlicher etliche Vorstrafen und einige Zeit in Lardner. Dazu eine lange Liste mutmaßlicher Verbrechen.

Keller versucht nicht einmal, sich zu verstecken. Er ist absolut sorglos. Nur seine umsichtigen Blicken verraten den entflohenen Häftling.

Ich verlasse meinen Beobachtungsposten und schlendere zurück zu meinem Wagen. Heute Nacht gehört er mir. Ich brauche nur zu warten.

Er kommt zu mir.

Wie recht ich damit habe, weiß ich wenige Sekunden später. Keller drängt mich in eine schlechtbeleuchtete Seitengasse, seine beiden Hände sind auf Schulterhöhe gegen die Wand gepresst, ich dazwischen. „Zu schüchtern, mich anzusprechen?", triumphiert er. Seine Augen funkeln sexy, gefährlich. Wenn man auf solche Kerle steht.

„Vielleicht hätte sich etwas Besseres ergeben", improvisiere ich keck und ziehe spielerisch meine Augenbrauen hoch.

Er ist kein schlechter Fang, muss ich zugeben – mit seiner Strafakte.

Keller grinst wölfisch. Da ist ein Flackern in seinen Augen. Gefahr. Ich weiß es. Ich habe es tausendfach gesehen. Chris liefert die bessere Vorstellung, versteckt den Psychopathen hinter seinem Charme, aber mich kann er nicht täuschen. Ihn zu unterschätzen war ein Fehler, der mir noch einmal passiert.

„Warum gehen wir nicht irgendwo hin? Wo es privater ist?", ködere ich. Das ist ein Tanz, den ich nur selten tanze. Mit mir als Köder. Ich spiele mit dem Feuer; ich verstehe den Reiz, Menschen in seinen Bann zu ziehen, in ein Spinnennetz zu locken.

Keller lächelt einverstanden, dann sieht er etwas, starrt mir prüfend in meine Augen, nur eine Sekunde, dann ist er wieder der charmante Verführer. „Was schlägst du vor?"

„Ich habe ein Boot."

Und viele Filetiermesser, Mülltüten und Bleiche.

Ich bin ein sehr sauberes Monster.

Wenig später sitzen wir tatsächlich in meinem Wagen und fahren zur Marina. Wir machen uns bekannt. Ich bin Patrick. Chris legt seine Hand auf meinen Oberschenkel und fragt: „Auf was stehst du? Was gefällt dir, Pat?" Und ich bin mir für einen Moment fast sicher, dass er nicht nach irgendeiner Spielart von Sex fragt, doch dann schiebt sich seine Hand höher auf meinem Bein.

Für jemanden, der keine Gefühle hat und menschliche Interaktion nur bedingt versteht, zeige ich tatsächlich zaghafte Anzeichen von Erregung.

Eine allzu menschliche Reaktion, die mich aus dem Konzept wirft. Ich kann jemanden umbringen, sezieren und mich dann gemütlich vor den Fernseher setzen. Aber wenn mich jemand angräbt, auf den ich reagiere, bin ich aufgeschmissen.

Ich starre zwischen seiner Hand, die fast dem Schritt erreicht hat, und ihm hin und her.

„Hat dir nie jemand gesagt, wie sexy du bist?", fragt Chris.

„Heute noch nicht."

Er lehnt sich zu mir rüber, um mich zu küssen, aber er trifft nur meinen Mundwinkel, als wir hinter drei Autos, die an der Ampel halten, abrupt zum Stehen kommen.

Keller lacht. Meine plötzliche Irritation amüsiert ihn.

Ich könnte ihn dafür wirklich umbringen.

Soweit kommt es noch, dass ich mein Messerset aus dem Fenster werfe und mich auf einen nackten, mit Plastikfolie gefesselten Chris werfe. Die Lust des Fleisches siegt über die Lust des Blutes. Nicht in diesem Leben.

Ich parkte den Wagen im Schatten eines großen Baumes auf dem Parkplatz bei der Marina. Die Kameras, die zur Sicherheit der teuren Boote und Yachten das Gelände inklusive Parkplatz erfassen, ist die Sicht auf meinen Wagen verwehrt.

Chris ist ausgestiegen und schaut auf die weite See.

„Ich kann spüren, wie du mich ansiehst, Patrick." Er dreht sich um.

Ich stehe halb hinter der offenen Hintertür meines Wagens. Chris legt seine Hand auf meine, die oben auf dem Türrahmen liegt. Eine Spannung zieht sich durch meinen Körper.

„Ich habe nicht hingesehen", erwidere ich lahm. Als würde Keller meine Gedanken lesen.

Ganz leise, kaum hörbar flüstert er: „Hast du schon mal einen Schwanz geluscht?"

Mein Mund öffnet sich, aber bevor ich – zögernd – antworten, protestieren kann, fährt er fort. „Oder umgekehrt? Ich wette, du fährst darauf ab." Chris grinst. Und ich bin froh, dass die Tür zwischen uns ist. Ich habe genug Raubtiere gesehen, um zu wissen, dass man keine Angst, Nervosität zeigen darf. „Ich werde deinen Schwanz lutschen. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du dich richtig gut fühlst und du wirst härter kommen als jemals zuvor", verspricht er mit einer verführerisch dunklen Stimme.

Die Anzahl der erhaltenen Blowjobs kann ich an einer Hand abzählen. Ich weiß, dass er es weiß, weil ich nichts sage. Die Vorstellung, was er alles mit mir zum ersten Mal machen kann, steigert seine Erregung um ein Vielfaches. Eine Welle Lust rollt über ihn und er lehnt sich mit seinem heißen Körper gegen die Autotür, als könne sie ihn abkühlen. Chris hat nur noch Augen für mich, die vor Begehren sprühen.

„Ich will dich", sagte er.

Ich schlucke. Dann schlängelt er sich elegant an der offenen Tür vorbei und drückt mich rückwärts gegen den Wagen. Keller hat vergessen, was er gesehen hat. Geglaubt hat zu sehen. Ich bin gefährlicher als er – und für einen Moment vergesse ich es auch. Seine gierigen Lippen treffen auf meine, bevor seine Zunge sich in meinen Mund stiehlt. Sich der Macht der Gefühle, der Erregung zu ergeben ist einfacher, als ich dachte. Die Anspannung der Jagd verschwindet aus meinem Körper und wird ersetzt durch etwas, das tiefer, direkt in die Körpermitte schießt. Ich schließe meine Augen und lasse mich fallen. Nur für einen Moment.

Als er von mir ablässt – stolz auf sein Werk, seine Macht über mich – grinst er nicht, sondern blickt mich nur intensiv an. Dann dreht Keller sich überraschend von mir weg, zeigt mir die kalte Schulter. „Welches ist dein Boot?", fragt er mit einem Blick zur Marina.

Das ist meine Chance.

Meine zweite.

Ich atme fast bebend ein und schelte mich selbst. Dann nehme ich die Injektion aus dem Wagen, trete an ihn heran und jage sie ihm an den Hals. „Dort drüben. Slice of Life", sage ich an seinem Ohr. Er sackt augenblicklich zusammen und fällt halb in meine Arme, halb gegen die Beifahrertür. Ich atme den bekannten Geruch ein und wehre sogleich einen neuen Schauer ab.

Improvisation kann nie Perfektion sein.

Mich über mich selbst ärgernd helfe ich meinem neuen, bewusstlosen Freund zurück auf seinen Platz im Wagen. Ich bin erst wieder zufrieden mit mir, nachdem ich ihn seinen Unterschlupf gebracht und ihn präpariert habe. Keller hat sich in einem aufgrund der Wirtschaftskrise leer stehendem Haus eingenistet. Der perfekte Ort, um ungestört ein paar schöne Stunden zu verbringen.

Er öffnet seinen Mund, seine Lippen nur ein wenig, bevor er noch immer betäubt seine Augen nach kurzem Flattern auffliegen. Seine Zunge fährt vorsichtig über die trockenen Lippen.

„Treffen sich zwei Serienmörder...", sage ich und stolziere um mein Werk herum. „So beginnt der Witz."

Von der Brust bis zu den Knien ist er nackt in Folie eingewickelt, die ihn an den Tisch fesselt.

Klebeband. Folie. Müllsäcke. Das sind die Dinge, die ich brauche.

Er will seinen Kopf heben, aber auch der ist mit einem langen Streifen fixiert. Nur wenige Zentimeter kann er ihn heben, damit er die Bilder seiner Opfer in meinem Rücken erkennen kann. Seine Augen folgen mir. Als ich stehen bleibe und er sich meiner Aufmerksamkeit sicher ist, bricht ein breites Grinsen sein Gesicht. „Ich wusste, du bist versaut, in dem Moment, als ich dich gesehen habe."

Ich lehne mich vor und lege meinen Unterarm auf Kellers Brust ab, während ich in der anderen Hand das Skalpell halte. Meine schwarze Metzgerschürze wirft Falten und schmiegt sich an Kellers Arm an. „Willkommen in Dahmerland, der neue und gewagte Abschnitt von Disney World."

Keller neigt seinen Kopf, soweit es ihm möglich ist. Wir sehen uns in die Augen. Er sieht, was ich in seinen Augen sehe. Das Abgebrühte, die Kaltschnäuzigkeit und das Vergnügen. „Ich wusste nicht, dass Hannibal Lector von Walt Disney ist." Keller verspürt nicht die geringste Angst. Er denkt, er kann seine Lage kontrollieren, obwohl er offensichtlich sich in einer fesselnden Situation befindet. Er glaubt zu wissen, wie ich ticke und kann mich aus meinem Vorhaben herausreden.

„Wir sind hier wegen dir, Christopher Keller." Ich gehe zurück zu seinen Füßen. „Sieh dir an, was du getan hast", brülle ich und deute mit einem harschen Armzeig auf die Fotos hinter mir.

Eine Sekunde glitzert Überraschung in seinen Augen auf. Dann ziert sein Gesicht wieder ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln. Es gefällt ihm nicht. Ich konfrontiere ihn mit seinen Taten und er beschuldigt das Fernsehen mit einem Grinsen.

„Ein sadistischer Jäger, erregt von jungen, gutsituierten Männern", konstatiere ich, will seine Bestätigung hören, bevor ich ihm das Messer zwischen die Rippen ins Herz jage. In seinem Gesicht blitzt keine Reue, keine Scham auf, als ich ihn wieder und wieder auf seine Opfer stoße. „Benutzt und getötet." Ich trete an das Kopfende, dieses Mal von der anderen Seite. „Wie du es mit mir vorhattest. Richtig?"

„Es hätte dir gefallen, Pat. Ich hätte alles gemacht, weißt du", säuselt Keller. Sein kleines Grinsen verdoppelt das Schelmische in seinem Blick. „Ich genieße Sex. Ich kann dir sagen, du auch. Ich wette, du bist wild. Wann hattest du das letzte Mal Sex?"

Verdammt, transparente Folie ist ein Fehler.

Keller bemüht sich in einen heißen Tanz mit meinem Dunklen Passagier, aber ich beiße nicht an. Mein Skalpell ritzt seine Wange. Ich tropfe das Blut auf ein kleines Glasplättchen und sichere es für meine Sammlung.

„Das. Das hier ist mein Sex. Ich beseitige den Müll."

„Und ich habe Claire Howells immer für meinen schlimmsten Alptraum gehalten." Keller lacht kehlig.

„Man sagt, erstochen zu werden ist eine gute Art zu sterben, unter der Annahme, dass es gut ist, zu sterben."

Ich trete hinter ihn und starte den Beamer, der eine Videodatei an die gegenüberliegende Wand wirft. Über den Fotos seiner Opfer flimmert die Aufzeichnung einer Nachrichtensendung. Nach einer kurzen Einleitung erscheint Harrison Beecher zu einem Interview und beklagt die Zustände im Gefängnis, die zum Tod seines Sohnes geführt haben. Der Ton ist schlecht, aber man versteht jedes Wort. Der Mord ist immer noch nicht aufgeklärt, fährt Beechers Vater fort, obwohl die Gefangenen 24 Stunden am Tag überwacht werden. Sie zeigen ein Bild von Tobias Beecher. Ein blonder Mann, ein Lächeln für die Kamera, sommerliches Poloshirt. Einer aus gutem Haus, wie die anderen. Wie Kellers Opfer.

Eine Kerbe mehr in Kellers Bettpfosten.

„Ihr wart Zellengenossen. Du und Tobias Beecher. Er war dein Typ. Hast du ihm auch Spitznamen gegeben?", vermute ich ins Blaue hinein. „Tobi? Schatz? Babe, Baby?" Ich gehe zur Seite und zeige ihm ein Foto von Tobias. „Da serviert man dir in Oz deinen Traummann auf dem Silbertablett."

„Er ist tot", echot Keller belegt. Er blickt auf die flackernden Bilder des Videos, das sich in Endlosschleife wiederholt.

„Und deswegen – und wegen dieser anderen – stirbst du heute Nacht."

„Ich habe Toby nicht gekillt", bestreit Keller vehement. Sein Kopf dreht sich zu mir, hebt ihn, als er zu mir spricht. „Ich habe ihn nicht umgebracht. Ich habe versucht, sein verdammtes Leben zu retten. Und ja, ich habe die anderen gekillt. Das willst du doch hören? Ich wollte den Teil von mir töten, der nach Sex mit ihnen gierte. Ich habe diesen Teil an mir gehasst. Katholische Schule." Er lacht reizlos. „Aber Beecher – Toby, ich mochte, wer ich war, wenn ich mit ihm zusammen war. Jemand, der ich nie zuvor war." Er schnaubt, dann schnauzt er mich wütend an: „Bist du jetzt zufrieden? Ich habe mich geöffnet, gestanden, meine Gedärme auf den Tisch gekotzt! Ein echter Durchbruch!"

Keller ist ein Soziopath, ein Psychopath.

„Toby, hm?"

„Ich wünschte, ich wäre an seiner Stelle in der Leichenhalle. Ich kann nicht..." Chris hebt seine Arme, seinen Kopf. Seine Hände sind zu Fäusten geballt, aber er kann sich nicht mehr bewegen, als das, was ich ihm zugestanden habe. „Los, schick mich zur Hölle!", brüllt er.

Und ich tue es.


End file.
